bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Matthews/Quotes
Sees bike trick Successful * Trying to impress the opposite sex, I see? * A modern-day meeting ritual, brilliant! Failed * Nothing a little wintergreen oil won't fix! * Learn from your mistakes and you'll never fail! Bumped into Friendly terms * Alright? * In a hurry, I see? * Patient my dear surroundings! Hostile terms * Where's your mind? * Pay attention now! * Little ninny! * Bloody hell! * You broke my train of thought! * Inconsiderate lout! * Daft little brat! Obstructed Inside car * Get stuffed! * You bleeding wanker! * Nitwit! Outside car * What is the meaning of this? * Does this amuse you? Ran over by vehicle * You cannot trample me like an elephant! * Bugger! * I will not stand for this! Busting * Looks like I finally found a little helper to polish my globes! * If you can name all 194 countries, I will let you go! Ha ha ha ha ha! * This hurts me as much as you, Jimmy! * If you put as much effort into learning as troublemaking, you'd be a prodigy! * Wherever you are, I got you! * You've opened a world of trouble for yourself! Goodbye * Well, I'm off to explore the world over the internet, tally-ho! * I must be off Jimmy, good day! * Yes, the island must be 2 degrees off! Jimbo, I must leave! Bye! Asking for help * Help!!! Prefects, teachers! * Hey, you!!! Come help me! Chasing * I'm on course to intercept you! * Stop, you nasty little ninny! Someone hide from him * (?) eventually evades the hostile tribe! * Looks like you got away, huh? Way to state the obvious. Out of breath * Curse you, Jimmy! Curses! Talking to himself * Chartered the flight, get the raft, open seas all the way. * See one volcano? See them all I say! * Can't name all 50 states? What a waste! * I would have the idol, if it weren't for that massive boulder! * Two degrees west of the Andes, in the Himalayas. * Maybe father is right. I should go back to the family farm. Complaining * Can you believe it? I am at (?)! * I am not okay! I'm losing my marbles here! Confused * Hmm, strange indeed. Congratulating * That is remarkable! * Good show! Conversing * Yes, well... * Do you want to hear something else interesting? * Nobody at this school cares about world exploration! * Geography is about Mother Earth's brilliant curves, not a big rock! * You must look at what you can do for the Earth, not what the Earth can do for you! * Borders are imaginary. I prefer fault lines. * I still can't get updated maps approved in the budget! * I can't believe most of these students never venture past the (?)! * I bet the new students would be as dimwit as always! * The Earth will one day regain her glory when man flees or destroys himself! * I hear some territorial fighting between the cliques going on! * American football is reminiscent of a battle I once saw in the South Pacific, between two warring tribes! * That Jimmy reminds me of young Napoleon! * I find it enlightening to know that the explorer's spirit lives on! Just look at how inaccessible that latest piece of graffiti is! It's brilliant! * An interesting thought. * You've got something there! * You may be on to something. * I haven't seen it in that like before! * The Earth will eventually wage war with humanity! We are something of a disease! * I feel so incredibly cramped on campus! I need to explore more often. * I don't understand what it is about me that isn't (?) attractive to potential mates! * If my eyes weren't as atrocious as they are, I would have a brilliant career as an explorer! * Sounds pathetic! * You cannot overstep your bounds. * If only you could see the larger picture! * Well it will do you no good talking to me! I'm a survivable own bugger! * Thank goodness my eyesight is fleeting, or I'll have to spend my life watching the tele like a lot of you! * There is no pioneering spirit left in America! * I can only hope the children back in Britain aren't as horrible as they are here! * The world should purge itself of human impurity! It is simply a matter of time! * Be seeing you! * Talk to you later! * Have a great day! * I think my next expedition will make it to the base camp. * Only two years before I've saved enough for the Antarctic adventure! * I'm over the hill, and yet, I've only been to 128 of the 194 countries! * Did you know I've drew the both seven old wonders of the world as well as the seven new wonders of the world? * Remarkable! * Good to hear! * Well at least you're modest! * Have you ever seen the Sun set from Everest? * Have you ever noticed how people flock to fault lines, yet are surprised when disaster strikes? * Have you ever wished you could cradle the Earth in your arms? * Have you ever been caving? When you emerge, it's like Mother Earth just gave birth of you. * Once, in my youth, after a few (?). * I might have at some point. * I don't really feel comfortable answering that! * No, but I have stepped and sailed on every continent on Earth! Disgusted * That is disgustingly fascinating! Fights Sees Fight * What is happening? Are those students.. * I wish I could see! I love a good punch-up! * Like a gazelle fighting for dominance over his father! Hit by friendly fire * We are comrades, Jimmy! * Do you think the (?) would have fired on the Santa Maria? No! So stop! * For heaven's sake, cut it out! Hit by sneak attacks * What is this rubbish?! * Who's that? Who did it?! Starts Fight * That's quite enough! * I will not stand for this! * I'm not pleased at all! Fighting * You've crossed the line! * You are a complete disgrace! * You, are what is wrong with the world! * Bleeding brat! Hit in the groin * In some countries, this is a sign of respect! Spat on * In ancient cultures, saliva was used to ferment alcohol! Beaten Up * I should have worked for planetary geographer! * The wind has left these old sails! * It's all fading, slowly fading! * I despise you! I will have revenge! * This is an outrage! * *Coughing During class Class starting * Good day, everyone! I'm Mr. Matthews, your Geography teacher! I know you're all enthusiastic and ready to learn! Otherwise, why would you be here? * Everyone to your seats, please. It's a big world we got to cover today! * Don't forget class! Geography is where it's at! * Good news, class! Today we will be looking at some new maps! Can you believe it? * Good morning my little cartographers! Wrong answer * Try again! * Are you sure about that? * No I'm sorry, that is incorrect! * Hmm, a fair guess, but I'm afraid it's wrong! * Heavens! Whatever gave you that idea! Jimmy passes class * You chartered a fine course for yourself son! Bravo! * Nicely done, Hopkins! * Well, well, someone's been paying attention it seems! * By (?) you done it Hopkins! * Hopkins, my boy! I'm afraid I've underestimated you! Congratulations! You passed my class! Jimmy fails class * If at first you don't succeed, try try again! * I hope this isn't the beginning of a trend, Hopkins! * Don't give up! Even Christopher Colombus got lost on his way to India! * Hopkins! Is that map upside down? * Well at least you showed up for class! Gifts Asking for gift * Hey Jimmy, can you lend me some money for Geography textbooks? * Hey Jimmy, it seems my rent money is short this month. Mind if I borrow some? Receiving gift * Thank you. * I appreciate it, Jimmy. Giving gift * Here you are, my son. Greeting friend * Alright? * Cheers. * Hello. Errands Requesting errand * Young man, I could use some assistance. * I'm in dire need of your help. I would be indebted to you, Jimmy. Errand accepted * I believe you're the only one I can trust. * I appreciate your help, Jimmy. Honest. Being indignant * You'll not arouse a reaction out of me. * I cannot be bothered by your nonsense. Jeering * Are you proud of yourself? * I bet you think you're smart. Well you're not! * Brainless little savage! Laughing * Hahahaha, you're a wanky little wanker! * Ohohoho, hilarious! Unknown (Locker?) * Oh my! Where would we even get this? * My word, I mean does someone this age even know what this is? * Next thing you know, Crabblesnitch would be wiretapping the phones! Payback * I want him to pay, like no one's paid before! Puking * I.. don't feel.. *puking Rat thrown * A rat? Did you know rats were quite common stowaways on the great explorer ships? Responding Hostile terms * No time to chat, Jimmy. * Shut up, I'm thinking. * Wait until class to bother me, Jimmy. Friendly terms * It's that Jimmy? * Mr. Hopkins, lovely to hear your voice! * Not causing trouble, are you Jimmy? Visuals Ally attacked * This is not permissible! * That's enough! Enough already! Something perceived as cool * I'm wondering if discovering a new world feels like this! * Wow! That is remarkable! Something perceived as crap * I was expecting great things. Hmm... * I think I had more fun watching the clock! Vandalism * No! Why?! You didn't have to do that! * Attention seeking ninny! You're a disgrace! * Oh my! Something it amazes me the world still goes around! * I could have predicted this was going to happen to me! Weapon fired * Beautiful and destructive! Reminds me of a woman I knew. * Boom! Bang! Hahaha! Hit by stink bomb * Smells like the rotting flesh of a corpse! * I may be sick from that! Category:Character Quotes